Today, with advances in technologies, people are demanding more from the display technology. The display resolutions have been increasing gradually. High definition, ultra high definition, full high definition, retina technology, 2K, 4K, 8K, 10K, and other display technology terms are getting into people's daily life.
PPI (pixels per inch), a measurement of pixel density or resolution, represents the number of pixels per inch. The higher the PPI value, the higher resolution the display panel may display images. The market demands higher and higher PPI for the displays, and the pixel sizes are getting smaller and smaller. However, at the same time, the pixel circuits are getting more and more complicated. The complicated pixel circuits and the wiring layout of high PPI display structures become a great challenge to the fabrication process and equipment.
The disclosed array substrate, fabrication method, display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.